Aloha
by Live.Laugh.Love333
Summary: Kono's gone missing after an undercover mission gone wrong. The Five-0 group does everything to try and find her, but once they do, they realize she isn't the same Kono anymore. Contains: PTSD in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Note: My first Hawaii Five-O story! Enjoy! (: **

**Disclaimer: Do not own Hawaii Five-O…**

* * *

Kono

She usually loved excitement. She loved the thrill of going undercover and kicking bad guy ass. But there was one thing she absolutely hated. She hated being scared.

Kono would never admit it, but she's been scared plenty of times. When she was undercover for Five-O for the first time, she was scared. When Chin had that bomb strapped around his neck, Kono was scared.

And now, once again… she was scared.

_Twelve hours earlier_

"What's up Bossman? You wanted to see me?" Kono asked as she made her way to Steve's desk.

"Kono, we're going to need you to go undercover tonight. I know you were supposed to have the night off, but this is important."

"No prob Boss," Kono shrugged.

"Danny and Chin will fill you in on what you're going to have to do."

It was supposed to be an easy mission. Kono was supposed to find information on their main suspect, Haku Kapono, and his followers. But, nothing really ever goes according to plan.

_Present Time_

Kono looked around the enclosed room. There was no way of escape. There were no windows, and only one door that locked her in. It was almost pitch dark, and the smell was awful. Kono was bound to a metal chair, and her mouth covered in tape, muffling her screams.

Her dress was torn and tattered, and her makeup was ruined. The men had searched everywhere for the mics on her body, and they found them. But not before violating every part of Kono's body. She struggled to keep her composure, and it became harder and harder for her to breathe.

"It's time."

Kono heard the stern order through the very thin walls, and a few moments later, three men entered the room.

"Why aren't you a pretty one?" one of the men sneered and made his way to Kono. He grabbed her face, and stroked her cheek. Kono tried to pull away from his grasp, but it was impossible for her to move. He ripped the duct tape off her lips.

Kono let out a quiet moan of pain.

"I'm only going to ask you once. Who are you working for?" the man questioned with a glare.

Kono looked away from the man, but he made it clear he was serious with a hard, quick slap across the face.

"Who are you working for?" the man's voice became louder and Kono could smell his repulsive breath.

Kono looked at the man's dark, beady eyes, and then spit in his face.

"You little slut!" he cried and punched Kono in the stomach. "Both of you," he said directing the order to the men behind him. "Take _care _of her…"

Kono watched in horror as the man left, leaving her to the two muscular men in front of her.

Steve

It was his entire fault. He was the one who wanted Kono to go undercover. He was the one who put Kono in such big danger. Now, Kono was missing. She could even be dead right now. He really cared for Kono. She meant something to him. It was as if he love her.

"Boss, I got something you might wanna see," Chin said poking his head in Steve's office. "Haku Kapono isn't our guy."

"What?" Steve questioned.

"We found him somewhere in the bar area. He and his men didn't even come in contact with Kono," Chin stated showing him a picture of Kapono.

"Where is he now?"

"He's with Danny. You wanna talk to him?" Chin asked and Steve nodded. They both made their way to an office. Danny watched Kapono give them a smirk while leaning back on the chair he was sitting on.

"Who are you?" Kapono asked with a sly grin.

"I'm someone you don't wanna mess with," Steve McGarrett said angrily. "Now, someone from my team in missing, and you better have some damn information."

"What if I don't?" Kapono questioned with a leer. McGarrett grabbed him by the shirt collar and shook him, pushing him against the wall.

"I'm serious, Kapono! Do you wanna go behind bars? Wouldn't it be sad for your kids to visit you… in jail?" Steve watched Kapono's expression quickly change.

"Look, all I know is that there was this gang there. I don't know what they're called, but they were pretty rough to my men. They were at the bar, too. But that's all I know!"

Steve gave Danny a nod, and he escorted Kapono out of the room.

"Do you think it could have been them?" Chin asked worriedly. He hated not knowing if Kono was safe or not.

"We're gonna find out."

Kono

She eyed the blood on the floor. Her blood. She could taste some of the blood in her mouth from where they had punched her.

Kono promised herself that she would never cry because she was in pain. But, the bruises hurt, and her face was swollen from the repeated strikes. She couldn't stop any of the tears that rolled down her now bluish/purplish face. The salty tears stung her injuries and more tears fell.

Kono knew that Steve, Chin, and Danny would find her. They always do, but how long would it take? That was the question. How long would it be before she'd be dead?

Kono was now too weak to even give a struggle. It took too much energy to think. She was hungry. She was dehydrated. She should have been able to deal with it and continue to try to get loose. She was supposed to be a good cop, but she was about to just give up. She tried desperately to keep her eyes open, but Kono had given in. She shut her eyes and drifted away from the hell she was in.

Steve

"I questioned some of the bartenders, and they said that one of the gang members was a regular at the bar," Chin pulled up a mug shot. "Meet Akoni Bane. He's a part of the local gang, Manoas. He's been mostly charged with assault. You think he's a part of Kono's kidnapping?"

"I don't know, but if he is, I'm gonna make sure he is behind bars for a very long time. Get Danny for me. We're gonna get this guy."

Danny

For once, Danny didn't really care how fast Steve was driving.

Kono's life was in danger, and she's a part of his family. He didn't really know how he felt about her. A part of him only thought of her as a younger sister, but the other half just wanted to kiss her.

He watched Steve pull into the house's driveway. The house looked like a mess from the outside. They pair made their way to the front door.

"Can I help you?" a pretty, young woman holding a small baby asked after opening the door.

"Does Akoni Bane live here?" Danny asked as he and Steve flashed their badges.

"Yes, he's my husband. What's going on?"

"Do you know where he is at this moment?" Danny asked.

"No. I haven't seen him since Sunday. Is everything all right?" the woman began to look worried. "Is he okay?"

"Can we come in? We just have a few questions," Steve said. The woman made way for them to enter the home. They all took a seat in the small living room. "Ma'am, I know this might be hard on you, but do you know that your husband was in a gang?"

The woman fidgeted and looked at the floor. She seemed frightened. "I—I knew," she stuttered.

"We really need your help, Ma'am. Do you know where Akoni is?" Danny asked gently.

"I—I don't know," she looked at Danny, and she quickly looked back to the floor.

"Did he hurt you?" Steve questioned noticing some bruises on her arm. Danny watched the woman burst into tears. "Ma'am, I assure you if we catch him, I will make sure he does not lay a finger on you."

She nodded and took a minute to catch her breath. "The gang meets in this abandoned warehouse. I followed him there once. It's the one nearby the harbor."

Danny thanked the woman, and he and Steve walked towards the car.

"Do you think Kono's at the warehouse?" Danny asked.

"Only one way to find out," Steve said and he got out his phone to call Chin.

"We're gonna find you, Kono. Don't worry," Danny said quietly and he entered the passenger side of the car.

* * *

**Note: Like it? Hate it? I'm still debating who Kono should be with, so for now it's a Steve/Kono/Danny love triangle. (: It's going to be more about the Post Traumatic Stress Disorder that Kono will have to overcome after the kidnapping and stuff, but it'll also have romance, too. Review please! (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: Thanks for the reviews! I'm so glad you guys are so supportive and helpful! You guys rock! (: Hope you guys enjoy chapter two! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Hawaii Five-0…**

* * *

Kono

She woke up to a bright light. For a second her vision blurred, but then she focused back into reality. There was a man in front of her. It was the same man who had questioned her.

'He must be the leader,' she thought to herself.

"Sleep well, Princess?" he asked with a dark, sinister sneer. All Kono wanted to do was to spit in his face again, but she knew her body wouldn't be able to withstand another beating. The man began to untie her from the chair. "Let's see how strong you really are," he simpered and pulled her off the chair, tossing her to the floor.

"Please," Kono pleaded, trying to get off from the floor. She hated being vulnerable. "Please. Don't."

Kono struggled even more as the man got on top of her.

"Shut up!" he snarled and smacked her on the cheek. She got her arm out of his grasp, and punched him hard against the jaw. "You little whore!" he exclaimed and crawled off of her. "You're gonna pay for that!"

Kono let out a scream as the man grabbed her and pushed her against the hard wall. Her whole body shook, and her legs gave in, making her fall back onto the floor. Once again, she was completely helpless.

"Now don't you dare do something you would regret," he snickered, lying on top of her again. But this time, she couldn't move a single muscle.

Danny

Danny watched as Steve talked to the SWAT team from outside the warehouse. They were all carrying huge guns, and everyone was wearing bulletproof jackets. Danny wasn't much of a religious man, but he prayed that Kono was safe and alive.

"Someone in my team might be in here, so I want everyone alerted. Is that clear?" Steve asked.

"Yes Sir."

Steve gave Danny and the SWAT team a nod, and the doors burst open. Danny could hear the gunfire go off, and he was the bodies fall to the floor. It was as if things were going in slow motion, though.

"Go look for Kono," Steve ordered as he handcuffed some of the men.

Danny gave a nod and looked around for the rookie cop. He made his way to a closed door and opened it quickly, pointing the gun straight ahead.

"Hey! Get off of her!" Danny yelled angrily. He wanted to just shoot the hell out of that guy. Danny watched as the man flashed a wicked smile to Danny and whispered something in Kono's ear. Danny made his way to Kono and the man.

"You found her?" Steve asked with hope.

"Yeah! She's in here! She looks really hurt. Call a medic!" Danny replied and handcuffed the man. "And, you are going to go to jail for a very long time. I can promise you that."

"We'll take him from here," a SWAT team member called out, taking the man in handcuffs away. As Danny watched the man leave, his attention went back to Kono who was lying on the floor. He ran to her, but she was unconscious. Her clothes were tattered and torn off, her skin was covered in black and blue bruises, and Danny noticed some of her blood on the floor.

"You're gonna be okay, Kid," Danny soothed while stroking her brown hair.

Chin

Chin Ho Kelly loves really only two things: Hawaii and his family. As he walked back and forth in the hospital hallway, he realized that he let them both down. He had let down Kono. He should have been there for her. He should have protected her more. He had let down Hawaii. As his job as a cop, it was his duty to keep Hawaii safe. Maybe, he should have tried harder.

"Is she okay?" Steve asked as he and Danny walked towards a distraught Chin. "Here, have some coffee. You need some."

"Thanks," Chin said. "She's still in surgery. The last report I got was that she lost a lot of blood."

"She's gonna make it out, Chin." Danny comforted. "She's a strong kid."

Chin gave a small nod in agreement, but he was hiding how scared he was. He didn't want Kono to die. He would never forgive himself if she did.

"Family of Kono Kalakaua?"

"Is she okay, Doctor? Will she be okay? Is she awake?" Chin bombarded the medical doctor with questions.

"She's lost quite a bit of blood, but we managed to complete the surgery. She'll be fine. She's actually awake now and you may visit her, but please don't overwhelm her. She needs to relax."

Chin let out a breath of relief and hugged the doctor tightly.

"Thank you so much, brah!"

"You're welcome, but is it possible that I can talk to you privately?" the doctor asked becoming serious.

"You guys go ahead and check on Kono. Tell her I'll be there in a bit," Chin said, leaving with the doctor.

Kono

"Hey, Bossman. Hey, brah," Kono acknowledged weakly.

"Kono," Steve breathed out. "You okay? How you feeling?"

"Like crap, but I'll probably be out of here in no time!" Kono smiled.

"I'm so glad you're okay," Danny offered a hug, but Kono winced in pain. "Oh my God! I'm so sorry, Kono."

"Brah, it's cool," Kono waved her hand as if the pain she felt was nothing.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Kono needs her check-up. I'm sorry, but you two need to leave," a nurse said apologetically. The two men nodded and left the room quickly. "Kono, sweetie. I know this is going to seem hard on you, but I need to check if…"

"Check what?" Kono questioned. She felt a sickening urge in her stomach.

"We need to check if he raped you, sweetie."

"I was not raped," Kono snapped. "I was not raped!"

"Sweetie, we still need to check. You need to cooperate with me. Can you do that for me, Kono?"

"I was not raped! That's impossible!" Kono's voice grew louder, and she started to thrash around. "I was not raped!"

That was when the other nurses came in. They grabbed her arms, and they tried to hold her steady. But, Kono wasn't at the hospital anymore. She was at that warehouse, and the man was on top of her again. "Stop! Don't touch me!" Kono screamed loudly.

"Shut up!" the man exclaimed, and he slapped her hard against her cheek.

Why was this happening again?

"Kono! Kono! It's me!" a voice yelled out. It wasn't dark or sinister like the man in the warehouse. It sounded like… Chin. She blinked and looked around. She snapped out of it and apprehended that she was in the hospital, not the warehouse.

"You okay, Cuz?" Chin questioned with worry. Kono saw Steve and Danny behind him with the same expression. The nurses had backed away, and everyone was silent. Kono shifted around in the hospital bed uncomfortably.

"I'm… I'm fine," Kono said, but she was shaking all over. She couldn't even bring herself to look at them because she was too scared that she would see _him_ instead.

* * *

**Note: Kinda shortish… :/ But what do you guys think? It was kind of difficult for me to write the "Kono" sections, but I think it ended up okay. Tell me what you guys thought though! (: I know there's not a lot of romance yet, but first, I'm going to have more about Kono's struggle. Thank you once again to who reviewed! And once again, please review! (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Hope you all enjoy chapter three! (:**

**Warning: Some cursing.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Hawaii Five-0…

* * *

**

Chin

Chin couldn't get the doctor's words out of his head.

'_She might have been raped, and it is also possible she could have developed some trauma from this experience.'_

Raped? Developed trauma? How was that even possible? Chin wouldn't believe it. Well, not until he saw it with his own eyes.

Yesterday, Kono was trashing around and screaming like a mad woman. She wouldn't look at him, and it seemed as if she was scared of him. Now, all Chin wanted to do was to shoot the bastard who caused so much pain for Kono. He didn't just cause pain to Kono. He caused pain for the whole Five-0 team. That so called man was going to pay.

"Chin! Open the door!" a voice called out from the outside of his house. It was Steve.

"How is she?" Steve asked as Chin opened the door.

"She's… I don't know how she's doing. She won't even look at me."

"Well, Makani Mano is going to jail for a while. I made sure of that."

"That's his name? That's the asshole that hurt my cousin?" Chin asked furiously and Steve nodded. "God, I could just kill him. I would have no problem shooting him."

Chin knew he was acting wrongly, but he couldn't stop the anger in his body. Every time, he envisioned Kono, bruised and battered.

"Where's Danny?" Chin asked trying to take his mind off of it.

"He's with Grace for the day. They're probably going to go and see Kono, too," Steve said. "I know this might not be my place to ask, but is Kono _really _okay?"

"The doctors think that she's developed some trauma."

"Like PTSD?"

"I don't know!" Chin snapped. He took a breath. "I'm sorry, Steve. It's just I'm worried about her."

"We all are, Chin."

Kono

She couldn't believe it.

That man had raped her. He not only left her physically ill, but he had left her mentally scarred. Every time she closed her eyes, she saw that man. She saw his yellow teeth when he snarled. She smelled his horrible breath when he was close to her. She heard the shouts that he yelled. She felt the slaps that he had given her. And, when she opened her eyes, it was a relief because it wasn't real. But every time she imagined him, it felt so real.

"Kono!"

"Grace!" Kono managed to smile. "Hey!"

"Look what I got you!" Grace exclaimed showing off the big bouquet of flowers. "Are you okay?"

"Never better," Kono lied. She gave Grace a hug and tried to mask the pain she was feeling with a small grin.

"How's the hospital been treating you?" Danny asked, redirecting Kono's attention.

"Pretty good," Kono admitted. "The food sucks though! I'd kill to have some of Chin's homemade Hawaiian bread!"

"Chin cooks?" Danny asked with amusement.

"Yeah," Kono laughs. "He's actually pretty damn good." Suddenly, she remembered that Grace was with them, but the young girl was too engrossed by the cartoons on the television to have noticed Kono's poor choice of words.

Danny chuckled and shuffled his feet awkwardly. For a moment, everything was silent, except for SpongeBob's obnoxious laugh that was playing through the TV.

"Are you sure you're okay, Kid?" Danny finally asked after the long moment of quietness.

"What do you mean?" Kono asked. "Of course I'm okay. Why wouldn't I be, brah?"

"Kono, I'm not gonna lie. Yesterday, you scared all of us. We're worried about you. It was as if part of you wasn't even at the hospital. I was scared for you Kono."

'_Part of me wasn't at the hospital,' _she thought.

"Kono? C'mon, talk to me," Danny pleaded.

"I'm fine, brah. I was just nervous," Kono shrugged as if it was nothing.

"Really, Kono?" Danny asked with a slight bit of anger in his voice. "I don't think that's true. I think that you still can't get your mind off that night you were along with Makani Mano. I think that you are far from okay, Kono!"

"That's his name?" Kono asked quietly. Her voice was barely audible, and now even Grace's attention was on Kono.

"What?" Danny asked with confusion. He noticed Grace staring at them, wide-eyed. "Grace, sweetie, this is an adult conversation. Why don't you watch some more SpongeBob? Okay?" He turned back to Kono once he saw Grace's head turn back towards the television.

"Makani Mano? That's his name? That's the name of the guy who _raped _me?" Kono whispered. Her happy composure crumbled, and a blank stare replaced it.

"Kono, I-"

"I didn't even know his name," Kono said more to herself than to Danny. "He did so much to me, and I didn't even know his stupid name."

"Kono, are-"

"Look, I appreciate you coming here, but can you please leave now?" Kono asked softly. Danny tried to touch her, but she flinched. "Please. Just leave."

"Kono, I'm-"

"Leave!" Kono screamed angrily. "Get out! Get out!"

Danny was surprised how hostile Kono was acting, but he quickly grabbed a frightened Grace and made his way out of the room. Once Danny closed the hospital room's door, Kono collapsed into a fit of uncontrollable sobs.

Steve

Five-O headquarters was horribly quiet without Kono.

It was kind of like a ghost town. There was no joking, no laughing. Nothing. It was dead quiet. Kono's absence affected Chin. He was in some deep depression, or something. Kono's absence affected Danny. He was obviously fond of Kono and loved to joke around with the beautiful surfer. Kono's absence had affected Steve, too. He hasn't even cracked one smile since the hospital incident the day before. He was too scared to make jokes about anything.

Kono's absence was driving the Five-O team apart.

"Anyone here?" a voice called out. It echoed against the walls of the building.

"Danny?" Steve called out. It was more of a question than a statement. _'What was he doing back so soon?'_

"Yeah," Danny made his way towards Steve's office. "Where's Chin?"

"Back at his house. He's… He's a real mess," Steve acknowledged truthfully. "Where's Grace? Did you two go and see Kono at the hospital? How's she doing?"

"Grace is back home with Rachel. She wanted to see how Kono was, so we went to see how she was holding up," Danny looked at the floor, with a slightly upset look across his face.

"What are you hiding?" Steve asked suspiciously. "What's wrong? Is it Kono?"

"Well… Kono's not doing that well."

"What? Is she sick?"

"Not exactly…"

"Well? What is it then? Is she okay?"

"She kind of had a breakdown," Danny looked at Steve's puzzled look. "I- I told her the name of the guy who raped her."

"Makani Mano? What did she do?"

"She was in some kind of trance, and then she told me to leave. I was going to ask her if she wanted me to get a nurse, but then she started screaming at me to leave. Grace was really scared. She never heard Kono yell before."

Steve nodded, but couldn't help think about Kono in the hospital bed. It just made him think about the incident yesterday. He couldn't get his mind off of Kono's arms thrashing around and her constant screaming pleas to let her go or to stop touching her.

He still blamed himself. He had assigned Kono the undercover job. That job had gotten her kidnapped, raped, and tortured. That undercover job led up to that night at the hospital. That undercover job had caused Kono an unbelievable amount of trauma.

"Hey," Danny put a hand on Steve's shoulder. "Are _you_ okay?"

"I'm fine. Just thinking."

"About Kono?"

"I just can't help thinking that if I didn't assign her that undercover mission… she wouldn't be like this. She wouldn't be in the hospital. I just can't help thinking that it's my fault."

"It's not your fault. You didn't know what would happen. Kono accepted the job to go undercover. It wasn't anyone's fault. It sure as hell wasn't your fault, and Kono knows it wasn't your fault, too. You can't blame yourself."

He knew what Danny said was true, but he just couldn't help it. He still blamed himself.

Kono

'_I'm gonna get you, bitch. I'm gonna be with you… always. That's a promise.'_

Kono gave a shiver. His words haunted her. He was whispered it into her ear the day that she was rescued. She could still feel the hot breath against her ear.

Kono rubbed her ear, trying to forget how it felt. But it was unforgettable. Just like everything else that he did to her. It was all unforgettable to Kono.

He made her afraid of everything. She was afraid to go to sleep because she didn't want to see him in her nightmares. She was afraid to stay awake because somehow he managed to get in her head, even if he was in prison. She was afraid to leave the comfort of her hospital bed, even to go to the restroom. She was afraid that he would find her again if she did.

Kono couldn't believe it. She was once so fearless, so daring. But, now… she was always terrified.

'_You're afraid of me? Oh, Kono. You should be afraid.'_

Kono looked around quickly, searching for the voice. It sounded so much like… _him._

'_It's me, Kono. I told you I'm always gonna be with you. I made a promise. Remember?'_

Kono wrapped herself into a little ball, just like a roly poly.

"Where- Where are you?" Kono asked out loud. Her fear was escalating rapidly.

'_I'm in the only place where you can't get rid of me… I'm in your head.'_

"You're not real. You're not real. You are not real," Kono muttered repeatedly.

'_Oh, Kono, I'm very real, and I'm not going anywhere.'_

Kono managed to scream, before everything went black.

* * *

**Note: If anyone was confused at that last part, the italicized part was kind of like the demon that Kono has to now overcome. It's kind of like when you have an eating disorder and there's that voice that keeps telling you that you need to lose more weight. That's the way that's easiest for me to explain because it was something that I've been through. Sorry, if it didn't make sense. :/ Well, this was chapter three. Sorry that I didn't update as soon as I would like. Please review and tell me what you thought! Thanks! (:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: Wow! It has been so long since I have updated! :( And I am so sorry for that! I hope I make things up with this chapter! Thank you sooooooooooooooo much to crokettsgirl! Like you have no idea how much you helped me! Thank you so much! (: Also, I have some news. I have decided to make this a Danny/Kono story. I'm sorry for anyone who wanted Steve/Kono, but 1. There aren't a lot of Danny/Kono stories, and 2. They are really starting to grow on me. I'm sorry once again if I disappointed anyone. Anyways…. (: Here is chapter four! Enjoy and please review!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Hawaii Five-0.**

* * *

Kono

When Kono woke up, she was alarmed to see a nurse by her bed. The nurse looked so serious, but also looked relieved when she noticed Kono was awake.

"You're up," the nurse smiled down at her as she checked the IV.

"What happened?" Kono asked as she massaged the temples of her sore head.

"You fainted. It seemed as if you were hyperventilating, and you passed out. Do you remember what happened that made you so anxious, Kono?" another nurse gently asked as she gave the young officer's shoulder a small, light squeeze.

Everything came back to her. The voice that was in her head - Makani Mano's voice. His evil, sadistic words that left Kono at his mercy, panic stricken and physically shaken.

"Kono? Are you all right?" the concerned nurse asked.

"Hmm," Kono offered a weak nod. "I'm fine."

"I going to give you a sedative that the doctor ordered, it will calm you down and make you feel better," the nurse told Kono as she pushed the plunger down on the syringe emptying the sedative into the IV port.

"I-I'm fine. Can I just… have some time alone? Please?" Kono asked giving the nurse a pleading look. She watched as the nurse gave a nod but was too late to stop the sedative. The nurse gave a brief smile as she left the room.

Kono looked around the hospital room. The brief silence she was now experiencing felt so rare and so calming, it wasn't always like this. She breathed out in relief. The voice was just her imagination. It wasn't real. It couldn't be real.

'_Think again, Kono. You can't get rid of me that easy.'_

Kono buried her head into her fluffy, hospital pillow and let out a muffled high pitched scream, hoping that the voice would just evaporate into thin air. Why wouldn't it stop, why couldn't she go back to the life before him, before he defiled her. How long could she take his haunting and hide her shame? What would she tell her cousin and team mates about her fainting? Because she didn't think she could tell anyone the truth, they wouldn't understand, they'd think she was crazy and she was beginning to feel like she was. God, she didn't want to be. She just wanted to back to feeling safe. She scrunched down into her bed and pulled the blanket up to her chin. Her whole body felt warm under the blanket, and she also had a sudden, small feeling of security. It was like the blanket was her protector.

Chin

Chin sat uncomfortably on one of the chairs in the doctor's office. Kono's doctor had recommended for Chin to speak with Dr. Goodman, a psychiatrist. She was the best one in Hawaii.

"Mr. Kelly?" the woman asked as they met, while shaking hands.

Chin looked up into the doctor's bright blue eyes. He was filled with worry over his baby cousin and exhausted from the long wait. The doctor seemed to notice that Chin wasn't himself which wasn't unusual for a family member or close friend of the patient.

"Are you okay, Mr. Kelly?" the doctor asked. Her voice this time held more concern in it.

"I'm fine. And, please, call me, Chin." he said as he sat down.

"Well, Chin. Do you understand why Dr. Lee had asked you to visit me?" Now that the doctor knew that the man in front of her would be alright, she got straight to the point.

"Sorry, ma'am. I really don't understand. Will Kono to be alright?" Chin asked. He could not imagine Kono suffering like this. It made him angry every time he thought about what happened to his cousin and that she hadn't been the same since. It wasn't fair! What made it worse was she couldn't talk about it and acted like everything was fine when they all knew that it wasn't.

"She's been through a lot, Chin. It's normal for her to have some kind of trauma from what happened. I would recommend that she see me for a couple of months. I don't know how bad the trauma causing the anxiety is yet. I will need to speak with her, give her some medication for the panic disorder she has developed from this trauma. Talking through it with me along with the medication I will prescribe she will get through this. I have treated many patients for the same thing. The main thing is to support her, don't over whelmed her and don't treat her like she will break. She needs understanding and some normalcy right now along with my help. You do understand right, Chin?" Dr. Goodman explained and asked as she looked over Kono's chart.

"Do you think that her trauma's going to be serious?" Chin asked. He understood everything the doctor had told him, but needed to hear this part. He wanted to hear that his cousin would be fine in a few weeks not in a few months.

"Honestly, Chin. I don't know, I need to talk with her, first," Dr. Goodman admitted, moving a stand of hair out of her face. "But, if you want to help her the first step is for her to help herself by doing what I explained to you. Now for this I need your help to convince her to see me. This can be very hard for someone to do unless they already realize they are in trouble and I don't know if Kono realizes this yet."

"So like you said it would help her?" Chin looked at the doctor, double checking what was being said.

"It would be the best option for her." She nodded with a reassuring smile.

Chin nodded slowly, trying to comprehend what the doctor was telling him. Chin knew that Kono should see a psychiatrist, but Kono was stubborn. She like the doctor had said, would never consider that she needed to see one. It was hard enough to convince her that she needed the day off when Ian was killed. If trying to get her to take the day was difficult, convincing Kono she needed a psychiatrist would be even harder.

"Chin, you there?" Dr. Goodman asked, waving her hand in front of his face.

"Oh, sorry. I was just thinking things through," Chin said. "I'll give you a call, once I talk to Kono about things." The doctor gave a quick nod and then Chin rose up from his seat slowly, offering his hand to her.

"And Chin?" Dr. Goodman asked as Chin was almost out of her office.

"Yes?"

"Make sure that you take it easy, too," the concerned physiatrist warned. "I can sense you're stressed."

But Chin wasn't really listening to the doctor's warning. Instead, he hurried out of the office worrying about his little cousin, Kono.

Danny

Why was he still so shaken up?

He usually didn't get so worked up when someone yelled at him, but he couldn't get Kono's loud, harsh, words out of his head.

She had sounded so distressed. Honestly it bothered him so bad he couldn't stop his brain from running it over and over again in his mind, driving him crazy.

He had been questioning if he should go and check on her again. He didn't want to annoy Kono. He felt like he needed to see her for himself as well as her. He couldn't just leave it the way things were with the memory of her screaming at him. Maybe that was why he found himself in front of the door to her room. His hand hovered over the silver knob, but he couldn't bring himself to open the door.

"Sir? Did you want to go in?" a nurse politely asked. She stared at Danny with a puzzled smile.

"Oh!" Danny snapped out of his thoughts and stepped back away from the door. "I- uh…"

"Go ahead. She could use some a friendly face," the nurse reassured Danny. He was hesitant, and since the nurse had seen this quite a lot, she was more than happy to help.

He decided to follow the nurse's suggestion and muttered a quick 'thank you'. He reached for the knob and felt instantly nervous once he touched the cold surface. He could feel shivers run down his spine as he suddenly envisioned Kono's body on the bed, and her frustrated yells.

'_Get a grip, Danno.'_

He opened the door and peered into the room. Kono's attention was on the television playing reruns of CHiPs. Danny's eyes turned to the two men on their motorcycles. He heard Kono give a loving sigh at the show on the television.

"You a fan of Ponch?" Danny asked as he leaned on the frame of the door. Kono looked up at him with a startled expression.

"Nah, brah! Wilcox all the way! I'm a fan of blonds," Kono exclaimed, giving Danny a wink.

"You've been okay?" Danny asked, quickly changing the subject. He desperately wanted to hide the fact that his heart skipped a beat at hearing Kono admit she was attracted to blond men.

"Just waiting for the day I can get out of here! I'm missing all the Five-0 action! I can't wait until I'm back and working again!" She turned toward him as she pushed a strand of brunette hair out of her face.

"Hey, kid. You know they gotta evaluate you before you go back to work, right? Are you gonna be okay for that?" Danny asked hesitantly. He didn't know if she was going to snap at him or not. Danny didn't know what he would do if Kono decided to retort back.

Kono looked down at her blanket and closed her eyes. After a couple seconds of silence, she spoke up.

"Of course!" Kono exclaimed, trying to sound like her old self. "It's all good, brah. Don't worry about me." She told him with false bravado.

Kono was like the little sister in the Five-0 family, so he couldn't help but still feel uneasiness about her situation.

"How must longer are you in here?" he asked her as he quickly shifted his eyes from the floor to the bed and then on her while he stood by the rail of her bed. He couldn't put his finger on why he still felt awkward with her.

"One more night, and I'm free." She didn't miss how uncomfortable Danny was acting. She made sure to push a smile on her face to convince him that she was okay. Her jaw muscles were starting to hurt because of all the forced smiles.

Danny nodded, still feeling uncomfortable as the silence crept back into their conversation. That usually never had happened between them. Kono always seemed to make their conversations fun, but ever since she was kidnapped… Everything was just out of whack.

"Are you working today?" Kono asked, shaking Danny out of his reverie.

"No. Not many cases lately," Danny said while he shook his head.

"You wanna watch some CHiPs then? It gets kinda lonely here all by myself." She looked hopefully at him.

To Danny it seemed as if Kono was begging him to stay. He would never say no to her and had hoped that she wanted him to stay because of who he was and not just because Kono wanted company. From the moment he had come into the room he had hoped she'd want him to stay, so he accepted and pulled up a chair to her bed. They then both turned their heads towards the small television and not only started to watch the show but felt a small amount of comfort by each other's company.

Danny could tell from the huge smile on Kono's face that it was what she needed all along.

Steve

It was about ten o'clock at night when he decided to check on her. Visiting hours were long over, but having a badge had its perks.

Kono was sound asleep, snoring softly into her pillow. Everything seemed normal, but Steve just couldn't get the feeling that something was wrong out of his head.

Steve walked towards Kono and tried to pull a strand of her hair out of her face. He jumped back in alarm as Kono screamed loudly.

"Kono! It's me, McGarrett!" Steve tried to pacify the young rookie, but she didn't seem to hear or see him. To Steve she reminded him of some men he knew when he was in the war. They were the men who had gone through traumatic experiences and would scream the same way and look through the person that was there. He didn't know if she was looking through him or thought he was someone else.

"Don't touch me! Please!" Kono wailed as tears rolled down her tan cheeks.

Steve watched helplessly as Kono curled up into a tiny ball. He could hear her whimpering, and her pleas to leave her alone. He breathed out in relief once he saw a couple of nurses rush into the room to sedate her.

"Is she okay?" Steve asked filled with worry and the need to protect his youngest team member and friend.

"She just had another panic attack," the nurse said, clearly exhausted.

"Another?" Steve asked incredulously. How many times had this happened to her?

"The trauma she went through is very severe. She has been having flash backs and panic attacks quite a bit today, Commander. I sure hope she goes and works with a psychiatrist and therapist when she gets out. She'll need it to regain a normal life once again. " The nurse knew that the commander had permission to know about his officer's case so went ahead and not only told him but mentioned what she should do in hopes that he could help her.

Steve looked back at Kono. She was now covered in sweat and her breathing started to slow down.

Steve nodded before he brought his attention back to the young woman he had come to see.

"Kono. Are you doing all right?"

"Seems like everyone's asking me that," Kono gave a quick laugh. "I'm fine. You just startled me!"

"You were screaming, Kono. You were yelling for me not to hurt you and to stop touching you. Kono, were you thinking about what happened?" Steve knew that Kono had, but like the men he had seen go through this in war, they needed to admit it and so did Kono.

"No!" Kono yelled quickly, and Steve gave her a knowing look. "Well… I was just having a nightmare," she admitted after seeing the doubt in her boss' eyes.

"Kono…" Steve stared at her. "I'm worried about you."

"God! That is it! I'm sick of everyone being so worried about me! I am fine! I'm getting released tomorrow, so you don't need to be worried! Did you come all the way to the hospital to say that you're worried? Why can't everyone just drop it?" Kono exclaimed angrily, while Steve stepped further away from the pissed off woman.

Danny was right. When Kono got mad, she was slightly frightening. But as frightening as she was he didn't want her to keep denying this. He knew she'd have to go for a Psychological evaluation before coming back to work and hoped she would then go get therapy. He made a note in his mind that if she didn't that the team would have to do something, maybe an intervention. For now he'd let her be and not upset her, just keep an eye out.

"I'm sorry," Steve said trying to pacify her.

"Just get out," Kono whispered, turning away from the Commander.

Steve was Kono's boss, but that didn't seem to affect how loudly she had yelled. Steve walked out of the hospital room, but he suddenly came to a realization. Those men back in the war that he thought about in the room. He couldn't believe that he didn't connect it; she had the same symptoms that they did. Everything just led back to it: Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. He grabbed his phone out of his cargo pants and pressed speed dial. He waited impatiently for someone to answer.

"Hello?" he asked groggily, sounding as if he had just woken up.

"Chin!" Steve exclaimed quickly. "We need to talk. It's about Kono."

Chin

Chin was used to late night hours at work. Now if just anyone called and woke him up, he'd be mad. But this was neither of those things. This was about Kono. He instantly became wide awake, and now paced back and forth waiting for Steve to get there and explain more about what he said on the phone. Steve had mentioned something about PSTD, but Chin didn't really have much knowledge about it. All he knew was that it could be serious and it had to be for Steve not to wait until the morning and come over to his house so late at night.

"Can you please explain now?" Chin asked Steve. Everything was so confusing.

Steve gave Chin a stack of papers. The heading read: Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder Victims.

Was Kono a victim?

Chin could never even think of his little cousin as a victim. Usually, she'd be just the opposite. She was tough as nails. Victims usually weren't.

"Look at the symptoms," Steve ordered. "The three main symptoms are re-experiencing the traumatic event, avoiding reminders of the trauma, and increased anxiety and emotional arousal. It makes sense, Chin. Today, it seemed as if she was re-experiencing it, and Danny told me that she snapped at him when he told her the name of her attacker." Steve watched as Chin read what he had pointed out.

"It could just be regular trauma! How do you know it's PSTD?" Chin asked. He wanted to deny it. He searched for any excuse not to believe what Steve was telling him.

"If it was regular trauma, she'd be getting a little better each and every day. Chin, it's been a week. She's just getting worse and worse." Steve reasoned not only as he would to a team mate, but to a friend.

Chin just shook his head, refusing to think about PSTD as an option.

"Look. More symptoms," Steve read on. "Flashbacks, nightmares, distress. Chin, it's all there. I'm almost 100% sure it's Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder." Steve pointed out, but he knew Chin didn't want to believe him. Steve also knew that he couldn't make him believe.

"Okay! I get it!" Chin barked, but immediately calmed down. "I'm sorry. It's just hard hearing this."

"I understand. But I think it's best that she sees an expert on this." Steve knew it was hard, but was glad that Chin could admit to it. He laid his hand on Chin's shoulder and gave a supportive squeeze.

"Dr. Goodman," Chin said softly, thinking back to the psychiatrist.

"Who?"

"Dr. Goodman. She's a psychiatrist. I saw her this morning. She told me that Kono should go talk to her…" Chin explained more in depth.

"But?" Steve asked.

"But… I'm not sure how Kono would like that. She doesn't like to feel weak or vulnerable."

"Would you rather her be vulnerable or have this disorder affect her even more?" Steve questioned.

Chin knew the answer to Steve's question. It was obvious. Kono needed help, and Chin knew what he had to do. Kono was important to Chin, and he would do anything for her. That included giving Kono support and a push towards the right direction. Tomorrow, he'll call Dr. Goodman, and he prayed that tomorrow's actions would help Kono realized that it's okay to need help… especially when she really did need it.

* * *

**Note: Thoughts? Once again, special thanks to crokettsgirl! Please review! Thoughts are appreciated! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: Wow! It's been a while since I've written. I'm sorry! It's actually been a very rough couple of weeks for me. A lot of things have happened to me, and I just haven't had the time to write. The time I did ****have to write, I was kind of upset with what was going on, so I'm sorry if this chapter sucks. :( But... I hope you guys still enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Hawaii Five-0.**

* * *

Danny

Danny, Steve, and Chin waited anxiously in the hospital waiting room. Today was the day. Kono was finally being released from the hospital's care. The doctors still advised that she would be careful and take time off of her job. Danny knew Kono wasn't one who likes to take "time off". She likes to be in the action. She likes to be helping them to solve the cases.

"Missed me?" Kono asked with her contagious grin. Anytime she smiled, Danny couldn't help but return the smile, with a grin of his own.

"I missed you a bunch, Cuz," Chin hugged Kono tightly. Danny could tell that Chin was about to get pretty emotional. Kono didn't see it, but Danny saw the tears at the corner of Chin's almond shaped eyes.

"It's good to be in normal clothes for once," Kono joked, looking down at her jean shorts and tank top. "I hate those hospital gowns."

"I know you do, Cuz," Chin said and released Kono from his tight embrace. Danny noticed him rubbing his eyes, and saw the stray tear that made its way down Chin's cheek.

"So… what are you planning to do on your first day out of the hospital?" Danny asked, trying to lift up the mood. Kono turned to him, and her brown eyes stared right at him.

"Surfing! What else, Brah?" Kono exclaimed as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Of course," Danny laughed. He should have known that the first thing that Kono would do was surf. Surfing was a part of Kono. It was in her blood.

"Before you hit the waves, I really need to talk to you, Kono," Chin said. Danny watched Chin's solemn expression. Both, he and Steve knew what Chin was going to do. "If you guys don't mind, can I talk to her alone?" Chin asked to Danny and Steve, who both nodded, walking slowly away from a confused looking Kono.

"Do you think she'll handle it well?" Danny asked once they were far away from the two cousins.

"She's Kono. She doesn't like being vulnerable, but she's not going to endanger her life. She should be okay with it. Hopefully…" Steve responded.

"I guess so, but Kono doesn't really seem like herself right now. I guess I just can't help but worry about her. I wouldn't be able to sleep at night if she was hurt," Danny admitted.

"We all are worrying, Danny. It's okay to be worried, but Kono will get through it. She's strong," Steve patted Danny's back. Danny felt a little less frazzled, but he could hear voices that started to crescendo in noise.

"Do you hear that?" Danny pointed out, trying to listen to what was being said.

"It sounds like…"

"I cannot believe you!" Kono yelled, marching her way over to them. Danny hated when Kono was angry because it always scared him. He just hated to see Kono so full of fury.

"What did we do?" Steve questioned.

"I do not have some disease! I am fine! Don't you guys _dare_ tell me that I need to see some psychiatrist! I'm perfectly healthy!" Kono glared right at Danny and he shifted uncomfortably.

"Kono…" Danny tried to reason with her. "We're only doing this because we're worried about you."

"Well, don't worry about me! I am perfectly fine!" Kono barked. She quickly turned away from the duo, running out of the hospital.

"Kono! Please!" Danny pleaded.

"You go find Chin, and I'll go talk to Kono," Steve instructed. Danny gave a quick nod and watched Steve run off. He stared out for a moment, before turning the other way.

Steve

As Steve walked outside of the hospital, he could hear a soft crying. He turned to see Kono against the brick wall, with her head buried in her knees. Steve walked over taking a seat next to the emotional rookie. He wrapped one of his strong, muscular arms around Kono and watched as her tears progressed and grew louder.

"Shh. It's okay, Kono. It's okay," Steve soothed. Kono slowly looked up at Steve; her eyes were red from the tears. She didn't have to say anything. Steve knew just from Kono's helpless expression. He knew that Kono was feeling pain.

"I- I'm not s-some weak person with s-some disease that's h-hurting m-me," Kono hiccupped through her tears. "I'm o-okay."

"Kono, you're not okay. Please, stop trying to convince yourself that. You and I both know that you are far from okay. I know that it hurts. It's okay to feel hurt," Steve consoled. "Kono, we all just want what's best for you. We all care about you."

"I… I hear him," Kono whispered, barely audible to Steve.

"Who's him?" Steve asked, but he had a pretty good guess at who it was. It was another one of the endless symptoms of Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. Every moment that Steve was with Kono, more symptoms were shown.

"M-M-Mak," Kono struggled to say the name. It sounded like she was in a loss of words, and she didn't know how to say it. Steve could tell that everything that she had gone through was affecting her greatly. He watched as she continued to struggle.

"Makani Mano?" Steve watched Kono nod furiously. "You hear his voice?"

"All the time," Kono admitted as her voice cracked. Tears were about to fall down her face again. She bit her lip, trying to keep her composure. "It's like he's all I hear. I hear him in my dreams and when I'm awake. I hear him everywhere!" Kono couldn't keep the tears in anymore. They had burst out and began to fall uncontrollably.

"Do you hear him now?" Steve asked. It seemed as if Kono couldn't hear him. Her loud sobbing was all he could really hear. He handed her a couple crumbled up napkins from his pocket, and she wiped away the tears on her cheeks. She kept on hiccupping from all the crying, but after a moment, the tears had stopped.

"I'm sorry," Kono apologized, taking the napkin and stuffing it into one of her short's pockets.

"Kono, you don't need to apologize. It's okay," Steve said, offering a small, comforting smile. He watched Kono look back towards the cement ground. "But… Kono, do you hear Makani Mano's voice right now?"

He watched Kono, who was completely quiet. She tugged at her tank top and continued to eye the concrete she was sitting on.

"Kono? Do you hear his voice right now?" Steve asked again, hoping that this time Kono would actually answer him. "Damn it, Kono! Please just tell me, now!" Steve ordered after another long moment of silence between the two.

"He's laughing," Kono said without a bit of emotion. Her eyes were still on the concrete, and her mind seemed to be elsewhere. "He's laughing so loudly, and he's not stopping. All I hear is his sick, sadistic laughter."

"Kono, I-"

"Why isn't he stopping?" Kono asked quietly, but then her voice grew louder. "Stop laughing you bitch! Stop laughing!" Kono screamed and then she collapsed into another fit of tears.

Kono

She shouldn't have told Steve. If she didn't tell Steve that she could hear _him_, then she wouldn't have made that stupid promise. She had made the promise that she would see Dr. Goodman. God, she should have just kept her mouth shut and denied everything.

The wind blew through her hair, and she took a deep breath of the fresh air. She had managed to sneak away from Chin's watchful eye. She just needed to catch a wave. She missed the water. She missed surfing.

She paddled against the water on her board. The water felt warm and it just felt like home. She missed the noise of the kids laughing and waves crashing against the rocks. She had just missed the ocean so much. It was the only place where she felt so free.

There is was: a perfect wave. Kono eyed the wave and paddled towards it. She propped herself and balanced on the board. She gave a broad smile, and yelled in happiness. It was the first time she felt so genuinely happy in so long. She gave a loud laugh.

'_What's so funny, Kono?'_

Kono turned her head frantically and slipped into the water. She couldn't stop her arms from flinging around the water. She felt the burn of the salt water through her nose and tried to take in a breath of air.

'_Why are you so scared, Kono?'_

Her whole body froze. She was sinking deeper into the water. She couldn't feel her legs. She couldn't move. Kono tried to scream for help, but the salt water had burned her throat. Her whole body became weaker and weaker, until she had no energy at all. She suddenly felt arms around her. She reached the surface of the water, and took a deep breath of air, coughing nonstop.

"What the hell happened?"

Kono turned to face one of the lifeguards. "I-I don't remember."

"Kono, you're one of the strongest swimmers here. Are you sure you don't remember what happened?"

"I'm sure. Can you take me back to the shore? I don't feel too good," Kono swayed back and forth in the lifeguard's arms. Everything was just spinning.

"Okay. Are you sure you're okay?"

Kono managed a quick nod, and the lifeguard decided to trust her word. Once she reached the land, she made her way through tourists and little children having fun. She didn't even make it halfway across the beach before she fell onto the sand. She was much too exhausted to go on back home. Her eyelids drooped slowly.

'_Sweet dreams, Kono.'_

Suddenly, Kono became wide awake. Why was she so afraid of a voice? Makani Mano was in jail. The voice was just some voice. She shouldn't be scared. But, the thing was… she was frightened. Every time she heard his voice, her heart rate progressed. Kono hated to admit it, but she was terrified of a voice.

* * *

**Note: Well, this was chapter five! I would so appreciate it if you review! Thank you so much for reading! (: I hoped you liked it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Note: I know it took a while to update, but I tried making it a little longer. (: Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Kono

"Hi, Kono! Why don't you sit down," Dr. Goodman smiled. Kono politely took a seat on the cushioned chair, but refused to look at Dr. Goodman. Instead, she started at the pattern of the carpet below her. Dr. Goodman exhaled out and opened a yellow manila folder. "So Kono… I think you deserve to know what we're going to do here, so I'm going to tell you. I'm not going to hold anything back. Is that okay?"

Kono gave a quick shrug. "Okay," she managed to say.

"Kono, we're going to do something called 'Trauma-focused cognitive-behavior therapy'. I'm going to ask you a lot of questions, and I'd really appreciate it if you help me out. Can you do that for me, Kono?" Dr. Goodman asked. Kono felt like she was being treated more like a pre-school student compared to an adult patient.

"Therapy? Isn't that a therapist's job? Aren't you a psychiatrist?" Kono asked with a slight bit of attitude. It wasn't as if she meant to sound rude. She just didn't really want to be stuck in an office with some doctor.

"I'm both a psychiatrist and a therapist. They both seem to relate with the other. Don't you think so?" Dr. Goodman asked, clearly not bothered with Kono's ill-mannered tone. "Anyways… We should get started. I'm going to show you some pictures, and I want you to tell me what you first think of. I know it sounds like something you see off of a television show, but this will help me understand your situation more."

Kono stared up and looked right at Dr. Goodman for the first time since she had entered the office. She watched as Dr. Goodman showed her the first picture. Kono stared at the black and white image of the warehouse she was in. As she stared more and more at the picture, it began to blur and she saw _his_ face, forcing her back into unwanted memories.

"_Sleep well, Princess?" he asked with a dark, sinister sneer. All Kono wanted to do was to spit in his face again, but she knew her body wouldn't be able to withstand another beating. The man began to untie her from the chair. "Let's see how strong you really are," he simpered and pulled her off the chair, tossing her to the floor._

"_Please," Kono pleaded, trying to get off from the floor. She hated being vulnerable. "Please. Don't." _

_Kono struggled as the man got on top of her. _

"_Shut up!" he snarled and smacked her on the cheek. She got her arm out of his grasp, and punched him hard against the jaw. "You little whore!" he exclaimed and crawled off of her. "You're gonna pay for that!"_

_Kono let out a scream as the man grabbed her and pushed her against the hard wall. Her whole body shook, and her legs gave in, making her fall back onto the floor. Once again, she was completely helpless._

"_Now don't you dare do something you would regret," he snickered, lying on top of her again. But this time, she couldn't move a single muscle._

"C-can we do a different picture?" Kono asked after suddenly turning away from the picture of the warehouse. "Please? Can we do a different picture?"

Dr. Goodman gave a quick nod and flipped over another picture. This time it was a picture of a chair. It was the chair she had been bound to when she was kidnapped.

"What do you think of?" Dr. Goodman asked.

"I… I think of my dining table at my house," Kono said staring back at the carpet floor, and Dr. Goodman raised one of her eyebrows.

"Look, Kono… I understand that you don't want to do this, but I want to help you. And if I'm going to do that, I'm going to need you to tell me the truth. So, what do you really think of?" Dr. Goodman took off her reading glasses and looked right at Kono.

"I think of rope burns," Kono admitted.

"Why do you think of rope burns, Kono? Can you explain more?"

"There was this man, and it was his job to tie me back on the chair after they finished… after they…" Kono started to breathe heavily struggling to take in more oxygen. Dr. Goodman took Kono's hands and gently squeezed them.

"It's okay. Breathe, Kono. Take your time," Dr. Goodman said calmly. Kono took a deep breath and closed her eyes, trying to relax. It felt as if her heart was beating a thousand times per minute and about to burst out of her body.

It took a while for Kono's breathing to slow down, but once it did, she started to explain the rest of her thought. "He used this really coarse rope to tie my back to the chair. I remember that he always tied the rope too tight, and the friction had caused my arms to bleed. I always had to bite my lip, so I wouldn't cry in front of him. I didn't want to seem weak."

"What's wrong about feeling weak, Kono?"

"I… I don't like feeling weak. That wouldn't intimidate anyone. I don't want anyone to think that I'm helpless."

"Kono, you don't always have to be intimidating," Dr. Goodman offered a comforting smile. She wanted Kono to know that she was going to be there for her. "It's okay to ask for help."

"I ask people for help!" Kono defended her actions. "I'm not afraid to ask people for help."

"Permission to help?" Dr. Goodman asked.

Kono bit her lip and then nodded. "Permission granted," Kono said after taking in a breath of air.

Chin

"What's up, Boss?" Chin asked, entering Steve's office. He saw Steve sitting on the chair while Danny hovered over him. He had called Chin to work on a new, urgent case.

"Michael Walkers was found dead in his home two days ago," Danny said showing the picture of a man sprawled out on the floor.

"Why isn't CSI on the case?" Chin asked with confusion. "Isn't this case their job?"

"Well, it was…" Steve admitted but showed Chin another photo. This time it was a photo of a tattoo. "Does this tattoo look familiar?"

"It's a gang sign," Chin said staring at the tattoo. "It's… He was in the Manoas? He was in the same gang that had hurt Kono?" Chin watched Steve nodded gravely. Danny messed with his hair in frustration, and Chin's nostrils flared with anger.

"We have to talk to Makani Mano," Steve reluctantly stated. "I know that all you want to do if kill that son-of-a bitch, but we need some keen information from him." Chin stepped away from the Commander in disgust.

"There is no way I'm talking to him, Steve. No way in hell! Let Danny take my place, or you go! But there is no way I'm going to talk to him!" Chin argued passionately. He shook his head wildly.

"Danny will accompany you," Steve said in a persuasive tone. "Chin c'mon, do this for Kono."

"Kono would want me to kick his ass," Chin snapped angrily, facing away from Steve and Danny. "So, if I go, then that's exactly what I'm going to do. I hope that you know that, Boss."

"That's why Danny will be with you," Steve stated, nodding towards Danny. "We need to just focus on the case. Treat him like any other person we're questioning. That's an order, Chin. Do you understand me?"

"Boss," Chin stared right at Steve. His expression was hard and cold. "I'm not making any promises." Chin gave one last look at his boss and strode out of the office. He could hear Danny's loud shouts asking Chin to slow down, but Chin just walked faster and faster. Until, he was out of the building. With irritation, he flung his hand that made contact with the brick wall.

"Fuck!" Chin exclaimed in pain. He couldn't hold in the emotion any longer. He leaned on the brick wall and buried his face into his hands. He wasn't crying; he refused to shed a single tear. That was something that both he and Kono had in common. They both hated to cry.

"Chin? Are we gonna do this?" Danny asked, waiting for Chin's reply.

"Do you think I should be doing this, Danny?" Chin questioned. He eyed the blonde carefully.

"Steve wants you to-"

"I know that Steve wants me to do this," Chin interrupted. "I'm asking what you think, Danny. Do you honestly think that I should go ask questions to the guy who _raped_ my cousin? Do you think that I would be able to control myself if I did go?"

"Chin, Steve wanted you to do this. I'm not going to press the issue any further. We should actually be starting to head down over to the prison soon."

"I'm not going, Danny."

"Do you want Steve to get pissed at you? Is that what you want?" Danny asked incredulously. "Because if you don't go, that's exactly what is going to happen to you!"

"You know, I'll take that risk. Honestly, I'd rather have McGarrett angry at me, than go to a prison to talk to that bastard. I don't even want to look at him, Danny. You just go and talk to him because I'm not," Chin uttered out. He turned away from the blonde detective and started to walk the other way.

"Chin! Where the hell are you going?" Danny yelled out, clearly exasperated. "Chin! What the hell, Chin! I'm not going to be able to cover for you! Chin! Damn it!"

Chin kept his pace and focused on what was in front of him. Slowly, Danny's yells were zoned out, and Chin just kept walking. He kept walking until he finally could see that he was far enough from not only Headquarters, but also the prison that was a few miles the other way.

Danny

"Five-O," Danny said, showing his badge to the officer. "I'm here to see Makani Mano."

"This way," the muscular guard said walking towards the telephones and the thick glass wall that separated him from the criminals.

"Thanks," Danny said and sat on the chair, facing the glass. He watched as a scruffy looking man in an orange jumpsuit made his way towards the chair on the other side of the glass. Danny hesitantly picked up the phone beside him as he watched Makani give his trademark sneer.

"How are you, Detective?" Makani asked snidely. "What brings you here?"

"I need to ask you a few questions," Danny opened the manila folder, pulling out a picture. "You know him?"

"I might," Makani smirked, leaning back on his chair. "Detective, how's that feisty cop doing?"

"Was he a part of your gang?" Danny asked, trying to stay off the topic of Kono.

"Her name was Kono, right?" Makani ignored Danny's question and asked a question of his own. "Detective, is she missing me?" Makani gave a grin, showing his yellow teeth.

"Mano! Was this man a part of your gang?" Danny asked with annoyance and anger. He clenched one of his fists, trying to keep the emotions inside.

"That man would never be allowed in my gang," Makani jeered. "He was just another one of those wannabes. Now, Detective, I've answered your question. It's time to answer mine."

"I don't have to answer anything," Danny said. "I hope you have-"

"Tell Kono that I'll see her soon," Makani interrupted.

"Hey asshole! You're going to be in jail for at least twenty years. You're fourty-four now, and you'll be out of jail when you're sixty-four. You're never going to even lay one finger on Kono again. You should be lucky you're behind glass because I would have gladly given you a black eye," Danny snapped out, slamming the phone back on the holder. He rose up from his seat, getting one last quick look at Makani's wicked smile.

Once he was outside, he whipped out his cell phone. "Hey, McGarrett. Michael Walkers wasn't in the gang. The tattoo he had wasn't a gang tattoo."

"You sure, Danno?" Steve asked.

"Positive. That's what Makani told me, and there is no reason for him to lie to us," Danny pointed out. "Look, Steve. Chin didn't come with me, but don't get angry at him. I almost punched Makani when I was talking to him. If Chin was there, hell would have broken out."

"I know he wasn't there, Danny. He called to tell me. I'm not angry," Steve reassured. "Chin was right. It wasn't the best choice to ask him to go over there."

"Steve, do you have any updates on Kono?" Danny asked, thinking about the surfer he cared so much about. "Is she doing okay?"

"I haven't gotten the chance to talk to her, but I did get to talk to Dr. Goodman," Steve said.

"And? Is she doing better?" Danny asked hopefully.

"She made a little bit of progress, but she's going to need therapy for a while."

"How long is 'a while'?" Danny questioned.

"I'm not sure, Danno. But, Dr. Goodman isn't that sure if Kono can ever become a cop again."

"What? You mean that she might not be on Five-O anymore?"

"That's exactly what it means. And I have worse news," Steve said.

"What? There's more bad news? What is it, Steve?" Danny asked nervously.

"The Governor wants me to find a replacement for Kono."

* * *

**Note: So this was chapter six! Like it? Hate it? Please review and let me know! (: Thanks!**


End file.
